<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>暗的彼端 by Huangchuanfeiyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613287">暗的彼端</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu'>Huangchuanfeiyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 原著向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>艾伦在离开帕拉迪岛前和三笠相互试探彼此的想法，这也许是第一次也是最后一次</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eremika, Eren Jaeger/Mikasa Ackerman, 艾笠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>暗的彼端</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>艾笠明明超级有爱，为什么粮这么少<br/>很玄幻，不科学啊<br/>只好爆肝并且自割腿肉强行产粮（泪<br/>*发生在艾伦去马莱之前<br/>*大部分设定沿用原作，但有很多私设<br/>*OOC算我的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他最近经常做那样的梦。<br/>
四周是浓稠得化不开的黑，他用力睁着双眼也看不清任何东西。他站在虚无的黑暗中静默了片刻，迈开脚步往前走。潜意识推着他往前走。<br/>
他的脚步无声无息，让他不清楚自己身在何方，也不知道自己走了多久。他只知道，他的双脚带着他不停地往前走。 前面是什么？ 带着这样的疑问，他平静地醒了过来。<br/>
吵闹的聚餐进行到尾声，三笠垂下晕乎乎的头，放下还剩三分之一的酒杯，打了个无人知晓的嗝。<br/>
已经不能再喝了。<br/>
悄悄瞄了一眼坐在正对面的艾伦，他正低头抿着自己杯中的酒，略长的发丝垂了下来，给他的脸蒙上一层阴影。仿佛有无形的屏障把他和世界隔开了一样，他坐在昏暗的角落，绝大部分的光线都落荒而逃，而周遭的嘈杂与欢笑也与他无关。他手边的空酒瓶是最多的，但他看起来是最清醒的。<br/>
短短的一瞬他抬头捉住了三笠的视线。 三笠就像做错事的孩子一样再次低下了头，在艾伦那混合着冰的冷冽和酒的迷幻的目光中。<br/>
明明还是那个人，还是那双漂亮的绿色眼眸，但里面承载的、投射出来的内容不一样了。在三笠看来，那是一种看透一切，与危险和死亡越来越近，与她、与阿明越来越远的眼神。<br/>
艾伦有秘密。三笠知道。<br/>
但她不想，也不敢让他知道，自己知道他有秘密。因为她知道他永远不会告诉她和阿明，而且他很快就要带着这个秘密去做令人无法预料的事。 她不希望这个时刻这么快到来。<br/>
太明显了。艾伦想。<br/>
坐在正对面那个热得不得不把围巾摘下的女孩，刚才被自己抓到正在偷看他。<br/>
她匆匆低下头，脸蛋不知是因为酒还是害羞的缘故涨得通红。没有围巾的遮挡，她紧抿着嘴唇的慌乱模样一览无余。不，即使藏在围巾下，她的表情也能让人一眼就看穿。<br/>
实在是有点……可爱。<br/>
曾经世界里只有驱逐、杀戮、怪物、使命等等类似的字眼，刚过18岁生日的艾伦在心里用上了这个形容词。<br/>
三笠·阿克曼明明是三人中表情最单一的，打架最强的，好像什么事都能轻易做到最好的。却也是三人中最容易害羞的。 他很少像这样盯着三笠看。他一直都只看着前方，看着墙外，看着有敌人的方向。但今晚，他第一次觉得面前这个头发剪得比很多男孩子还短的女孩子，原来挺可爱的。<br/>
也许是酒喝得太多了吧。艾伦想。<br/>
被称为笨蛋二人组的康尼和萨沙是炒热104期同伴聚会的领导人物，此刻正用各自的方式发着酒疯。<br/>
康尼嘴里呢喃着含糊不清的话，眼泪和鼻涕混作一团地大哭，任凭让怎么哄都停不下来。而萨沙一边把食物塞进嘴里一边唱起找不着调的家乡方言歌曲，还搂着三笠的脖子在她耳边大声唱。<br/>
随着“咚”的一声响，阿明以脸朝下的姿势趴在了桌面上。<br/>
“……去吧……” 艾伦回过神来，听到让又重复了一遍的话，“回去吧，今晚就先这样？” 让、艾伦和三笠，这三个还能理智对话并且能稳稳站起来的人面面相觑。<br/>
虽然是问句，但看看现场的狼藉，没有比这更明智的选择了。<br/>
让架着康尼走在最前面，紧跟着的是艾伦背着阿明，三笠的胳膊被萨沙像章鱼一样缠绕着，走在最后面。<br/>
萨沙突然被按错了什么开关似的，松开三笠直接就要去找最前面的康尼问话。三笠愣了下，也没阻止，就让她跌跌撞撞地往前走了。<br/>
独自走在最后的三笠把目光投向了前面背着阿明的男人。对，他给人的感觉早就已经不是那个热血而冲动的少年了。他长得比三年前高了很多，骨架也更大了些，宽阔有力的臂膀和恰到好处的肌肉，让他看起来不会显得太壮也不会显得太瘦弱。他已经是个让三笠仰望的男人了。<br/>
黯淡的路灯下，这样的背影显得格外落寞，前方虽然有光，但像个吞噬掉无数人的黑洞，而他正义无反顾地向前走去。 不知怎么的，她想拉住他。<br/>
于是三笠加快脚步向前走去，停在和艾伦并肩的地方，“阿明还好么？”<br/>
“……还好……唔……”阿明抢在艾伦说话之前回答了三笠，这是令人意想不到的。<br/>
阿明示意艾伦放下自己，被放下来后俯身对着巷子里的角落开始一阵阵的呕吐。<br/>
让、康尼和萨沙已经走了比较远了。等在几步之外的艾伦和三笠陷入了沉默的胶着。<br/>
四周几乎没有声响，两边的民居窗户只三三两两地亮着微弱的灯，一张旧报纸被风吹着滑过三笠脚边。<br/>
“你呢，还好么？”艾伦率先打破了沉默，他看着她没有精神的样子，围巾松松垮垮地挂在她的脖子上，快掉下来了。<br/>
“你酒量本来就不好，还逞强喝那么多。”他走过去靠近她，手抚上围巾。<br/>
正如他15岁时所说的，无论多少次都会帮她把围巾围好。<br/>
三笠没有说话，她的身体在微微颤抖，因为她在拼命克制着自己想把话问清楚的欲望。<br/>
只是围围巾的话，两人的距离靠得也有些近了。 艾伦的鼻息落在三笠的头顶。她的呼吸打在他的脖子上，痒痒的。 围好围巾后他的手顺势抬起她的下巴，因为他想让她抬起头看着他。<br/>
他想要解决某些疑惑。<br/>
在近距离的对视之后，三笠的呼吸变得越来越不顺畅，瞳孔也开始不自觉地微微颤动。<br/>
下一秒，本就近得不能再近的距离被缩短，三笠的嘴唇覆盖了上来。不过这份柔软，湿润，轻微带着酒的味道的亲吻并没有持续多久。<br/>
直到她跑开到阿明呕吐的地方，一滴雨滴落到他脸上为止，艾伦才回过神来。<br/>
今晚他第二次因为三笠而晃神了。<br/>
他至今为止18年的人生，好像有什么东西亮了、有什么新的东西填满进来。这让他有些好奇，有些惊讶，还有些期待。<br/>
<br/>
“对不起，艾伦，三笠，让你们看到我这副样子……”暂时呕吐完毕的阿明满脸羞愧。<br/>
“没关系……”三笠说着，拿出手帕帮阿明把他衬衫袖口沾到的呕吐物擦拭掉。<br/>
“谢谢，我……现在感觉好多了。”阿明抬头露出一个虚弱的微笑，准备把袖口干净的那只手递给三笠。因为三笠示意要搀扶他一起走。<br/>
“我来就好。”艾伦很快走过来扶住阿明，手指无意间触碰到了三笠的。三笠像什么也没发生过一样很快把手抽了回去。 这样的接触他们从小时候到现在曾有过很多。<br/>
比如，他把她从人贩子手中救下来的那晚，他帮哭泣的她围好围巾后，拉住她的手说，“走吧，回家，回我们的家。” 
某天一起在山上捡完柴火，得知自己憧憬的调查兵团回来了，他兴冲冲地扯过她的手腕想快点去看看，“快点，三笠！” 训练兵时期，他的手指像拨弦一样流畅地撩动她的发尾，“剪掉吧。不然使用立体机动的时候会有危险。”<br/>
吃掉卡尔拉的巨人被他召唤而来的巨人们啃食，他背着受了重伤的她，逃离了那场地狱。<br/>
……<br/>
但那些记忆中的触碰，远没有现在的那么鲜活、那么令他悸动。<br/>
<br/>
雨很快就下起来了，六个人在一家快打烊的店铺门前避雨。这里刚好有遮雨棚。<br/>
“真讨厌啊，这雨下得太不是时候了。”让拍了拍衣袖叹了口气，“谁叫我们竟然没有一个人带雨伞呢。”<br/>
康尼和萨沙在叽叽喳喳地说着胡话，阿明脑袋靠着墙面半死不活地歪站着。<br/>
“怎么了你俩，今晚都这么安静。”让的眼神在艾伦和三笠之间徘徊，但他什么也没看出来。<br/>
三笠脸上的红晕尚未消退，她低头看着围巾若有所思的样子非常有吸引力。<br/>
艾伦依旧是那副欠扁的冷淡模样，不再像以前那样和他不下三句话就开始打架，说实话让还有点怀念那时候的臭小子呢。<br/>
“没什么。”艾伦总算回了他一句。<br/>
让只好自讨无趣地望着雨幕。雨下了一会儿慢慢变小了，但一时半会儿没有停的趋势。 他拍了拍快要倒下的康尼和萨沙的脸，“给我醒过来！我可不想冒着雨把你们扛回去！”<br/>
幸运的是，路过的两名调查兵团新兵发现了他们，打算先把萨沙和康尼送回宿舍，然后去向其他人借伞来接他们。<br/>
剩下的四人又安静地站了一会儿，阿明还是很难受，让主动去问店主能不能给条热毛巾帮阿明擦擦脸顺便借点水。<br/>
三笠的心里非常忐忑，她觉得自己刚才的举动实在是太唐突了。说实话她从没有想过她会再次这么做。<br/>
15岁时她尝试亲吻他。<br/>
那时候她觉得，既然快要死了，一定要抓住这个机会把自己的感谢和对他的喜爱传达给他——但被推开了。他挥拳击中巨人的手掌，把她从死神手里又一次救了回来。 从他说“战斗啊！赢了就能活下去！”的那一刻，全身涌出的力量就让她掌控了所向披靡的战斗能力，她已经能完美地控制自己。但是，对于恋爱情感方面，她非常不擅长。<br/>
自己肯定给艾伦造成困扰了。<br/>
虽然她很明白自己喜欢艾伦，不仅仅是家人和朋友的那种喜欢，而是想作为伴侣一起生活下去的那种喜欢。但是她并不了解对方对自己的想法。也许，他只是一直把她当做家人而已。<br/>
想到这里，她心里有些苦涩又有些惭愧。 她知道艾伦并没有心思想这些，一直都是。自己为什么要多此一举，给他添麻烦呢？ 于是她强打精神，打算让他忘记刚才的事。<br/>
她刚鼓起勇气转过头，正想开口说话，就被拥入一个充满男性气息的怀抱。艾伦的嘴唇压上来，顷刻间侵占了她的呼吸和思绪。他吻得又快又急，动作生硬毫无技巧可言。他似乎急于给她刚才的举动做出回应。<br/>
静谧中只听到外面的雨滴落在雨棚上，顺着篷布滑下来，融入地上的水洼的声音。<br/>
艾伦发出细微的吞咽声，舌尖尝试着分开她的上下嘴唇。<br/>
由于他吻得太深，三笠一时间呼吸困难，再加上过度惊讶和羞涩，掌心下意识地推拒着他的胸膛。<br/>
可是他并没有松开她的打算，好像被别人看见也无所谓。<br/>
两人分开的瞬间，让搀扶着阿明刚好从店里走出来。<br/>
抿断两人嘴唇连着的那根银丝，艾伦用手背擦了擦嘴，迅速恢复了正常的神色。她只有把脸藏在围巾里，装作若无其事的样子。<br/>
<br/>
刚才新兵借来了伞，让、艾伦架着阿明，和三笠分别了。<br/>
握住自己房间钥匙的手顿了顿，三笠还是把钥匙收进了口袋里。她转身往艾伦的房间走去。<br/>
也许是刚才的吻和艾伦的回应给了她勇气，她还是想问清楚，她这段时间察觉出的来自于艾伦的怪异感是不是真实的。否则今晚她无法入睡。<br/>
但是来到艾伦的房门前，三笠举着手怎么都无法敲下去。<br/>
正在她犹豫着要不要回去的时候，旁边阿明的房门打开了，艾伦从里面探出头，“你怎么来了。”<br/>
“我……”三笠思考着怎么把话说明白。 “……进来吧。”艾伦看了她一眼，微微侧身。<br/>
他并没有留出稍微宽松一点的空间的打算，所以三笠几乎是贴着他的身体走进房间的。<br/>
房间只燃着一只短蜡烛，昏暗的光芒只照亮靠墙的桌椅。靠窗的床上，阿明深陷在枕头里不省人事。窗外的雨还在淅淅沥沥地下着。<br/>
“我刚给他喝了点水，正准备回房睡觉。”艾伦漫不经心地倒了两杯水，把其中一杯递给三笠。<br/>
“抱歉，你的手帕，刚才阿明全吐在上面了。我洗干净再还你。” “我不是为了这个而来的。”三笠握着水杯说。<br/>
艾伦总算表现得有了点兴趣，他在三笠旁边的椅子坐下，“那你说吧。你不是有话对我说吗？”<br/>
“……”三笠什么也没能说出来。<br/>
“你怎么了，三笠？”艾伦单手撑着脑袋注视着她，似乎等待已久，“今晚你很奇怪，话比平时要少得多。”<br/>
“艾伦你才是……”因为阿明在睡觉的缘故，两人的对话是压低了嗓音的。这会儿三笠连忙捂住嘴，把突然过大的音量压回去。“这段时间的你……很奇怪。虽然你从小就很奇怪。不过，你准备要做什么？”<br/>
“奇怪？你这么说我真是太伤人了。”艾伦笑了一下，语气里并没有怪罪的意思。<br/>
“回答我，艾伦。”三笠放下水杯，有些急切地说，“有什么事可以跟我和阿明说，不要总是一个人承担。”<br/>
“我不懂你在说什么。”他看着她的眼神没有一丝波澜。<br/>
“你在说谎，艾伦。”<br/>
“……”这回轮到艾伦沉默了。风从没有关好的窗户吹进来，蜡烛的火光扑闪几下就熄灭了。黑暗占领了这个房间。<br/>
“你刚才挠了耳朵。你小时候一说谎就会下意识地做这个动作。” 就算现在的他不再轻易把情绪写在脸上，但从小就养成习惯的小动作还是一瞬间出卖了他。<br/>
“做好你该做的事，其他的事别管太多。”艾伦的语气冷了下来，“特别是一些有的没的。”<br/>
三笠怔了一下，然后默默地握紧了拳头。<br/>
“好了，时间不早了，你也快回去睡吧，明天有任务要完成。”艾伦站起身背对着她，面对着角落里的黑暗。<br/>
“你好像变得不再是你。也许……”三笠的语速逐渐加快，“我的预感是错的，但你千万别瞒着大家做乱来的事。” 她站起来，靠近他的后背。<br/>
“我很担心你，艾伦。” 最后一句的尾音越来越低，融进悄无声息的暗夜里。<br/>
房里时钟的秒针在寂静中发出“咔哒”的声响，他的背影就在离他几厘米的地方，却仿佛一触碰就会灰飞烟灭。<br/>
过了一会儿，他才开口。 “我当然还是那个我，从来都没有改变过。”<br/>
艾伦深吸了一口气，慢慢呼出来。然后他转过来，俯身拥抱了三笠。<br/>
“我都知道，三笠。”他的鼻尖轻轻擦过她的颈窝，他低沉磁性的嗓音带着呼吸的暖风吹进她的耳朵里。“所有你向我传达的，我都知道。”<br/>
他的唇瓣再次覆盖了上她的。<br/>
三笠的身体一颤，搂住了他的腰背，开始回应这个自然而然延续的亲吻。和刚才店铺门外的急切不同，这个吻温柔而且带有安抚的意味。他吮吸着她的下唇，反复摩挲着。<br/>
虽然三笠还是很紧张，但她也在努力尝试着配合他。微微张口，这回他的舌头很轻易地就伸进来，试探着和她的缠在一起，柔软地舔舐和旋转着发出轻微的嘬吻声。 三笠忍不住发出了娇软的鼻音。<br/>
好像得到鼓励一般，艾伦按住三笠的头脑勺，辗转着加深了这个亲吻。他控制着力度啃咬了她的嘴唇一下，随后她比赛似的咬回来。<br/>
随着时间的慢慢推移，三笠的围巾松脱开落到地上，两人都有些喘不过气。<br/>
于是艾伦转而把吻印上她圆润小巧的耳垂、雪白的颈项和线条优美的锁骨。三笠隐忍克制的喘息，熟悉而美好的气味，这些都促使着艾伦想要探索更多。<br/>
直到不远处的黑暗中传来翻身的声响，两人才回想起，这是在阿明的房间。<br/>
两人对视了一眼。艾伦牵过三笠的手，离开了这里。<br/>
回到自己的房间，锁上房门后，两人相拥着相互摸索着对方的身体，倒在了床上。<br/>
艾伦迅速脱掉了自己的上衣，一颗颗剥开她衬衣纽扣然后俯身。<br/>
他的气味、他的温度，他的重量全都一起侵占过来。三笠紧闭着双眼，长长的睫毛颤动着，感受着艾伦柔和却带有力度的亲吻。<br/>
她的手指顿了顿，顺着他有力的小臂慢慢往上抚摸，接着是手感很结实的胳膊、肩膀，最后放在了他光裸的脊背。<br/>
“你可以放松一些，三笠。”感受到女孩的全身过于僵硬，艾伦的唇瓣轻轻落在她的脸颊。他知道她的性格，即使对她的渴望正不断攀升，几乎要到达临界点，但他愿意耐着性子慢慢来。<br/>
他接着含住她的耳垂来回舔弄。刚才发现她这里特别敏感，果然，三笠在这样反复的刺激下，身体整个软了下来。 大手隔着内衣推挤着她的胸部，手指勾住肩带试着把内衣摘下来。<br/>
她的双臂下意识地做出交叉防御的姿态。这毕竟是她第一次让男人看到自己的身体。即使是艾伦，她也有些羞涩。她觉得自己并不完美，而且，好像并没有准备好。<br/>
但压在自己身上的人没有丝毫后续动作，三笠有些疑惑。<br/>
“怎么了，艾伦？”她既紧张，又期待接下来会发生什么。<br/>
眼睛适应了黑暗以后，渐渐地能看清楚一些东西了。 这是他有生以来看见的，除了母亲以外的唯一的女性裸体。<br/>
艾伦把三笠的双手轻轻拿开，单手把它们扣在头顶。这个和他从小一起长大的女孩此刻像一幅美好的画完整摊开在他面前，雪白的双峰随着她的呼吸微微地颤抖。<br/>
他用手揉搓着她胸前的那对柔软，看着它们随着自己的动作形成怪异的形状。虽然分身早就涨得生疼，但他想尽量让她待会觉得不那么疼痛。他一边留意着她的表情，一边俯下身含住她右边的浑圆，舌头和牙齿的舔咬让她发出断断续续的低吟。<br/>
印象中的艾伦是这么温柔的人吗？<br/>
他9岁时怒吼着把匕首刺向人贩子，手起刀落间喷溅出鲜红的血，即使对方已经死了也没有停下刺入的动作。12岁时失去母亲和家园时，带着哭腔却咬牙切齿地喊出要把世界上所有的巨人驱逐出去。训练兵时期，他对着挂在树上的巨人形状的牌子露出充满恨意和杀意的表情……<br/>
但是他也曾经用自己的围巾笨拙地在她脑袋上绕了几圈，拉住她的手让她和他一起回家。他面对崇拜调查兵团的孩子们露出温柔的笑容。他在军事法庭上不顾一切地大吼着“我是怪物，但这一切都与她无关”。他一次次地自残，努力掌握进进击的巨人的能力，一次次地救了大家……<br/>
他的舌尖舔舐过她的腹部、肋骨和腰部，观察着她的表情仔细寻找着她的敏感点。 是的，艾伦是温柔的。一直都是。 两边尖端的红果变得挺立，三笠的双手插进艾伦柔软的长发中，随着他的力道抓紧了他的发丝。她咽了一口唾液，感到口干舌燥，双腿也相互摩擦，身下的某个部位好像控制不住地滑腻起来。<br/>
虽然感觉很羞耻，但想要和艾伦更亲密。她想让他知道，自己也想要他。<br/>
三笠变得大胆起来，她把手摸索着伸向了他的分身。鼓胀的手感让她觉得陌生又新奇。她拉开他的裤链，触碰那昂扬挺立的坚硬。<br/>
她感到他的呼吸一窒，然后逐渐沉重起来。<br/>
这是她从没有见过的艾伦，原本澄明而淡然的双眸被浓重的情欲所占满，不断起伏的胸膛和身体渗出的薄汗显示他已经忍耐到极限。<br/>
他掀起三笠的裙子，把手伸向她的内裤。<br/>
三笠伸手拨开他被汗水浸湿的一缕刘海，注视着他的双眼。<br/>
只要是艾伦，那就没关系。她想。<br/>
艾伦抵住了三笠的额头，那双漂亮的绿色眼眸近距离凝望着她。然后他在她的脸颊留下几个细碎的轻吻。直到她的颤抖完全地被抚平，他才褪去了她最后的衣物。<br/>
现在两人以完全赤裸的姿态呈现在彼此眼前。<br/>
双腿被分开，她感到他的一部分正在慢慢进入自己的体内。胀满了怪异和酸涩的不适感。<br/>
两人都因为这前所未有的体验而剧烈喘息。<br/>
艾伦咬着牙感受着三笠紧致而暖湿的包围，等到彼此都适应一些后才开始缓慢地挺动。<br/>
她曲起膝盖，缠绕在他逐渐发力的腰上。<br/>
他一下又一下地进入和撤出，搅动着，撞击着，两人接触的身体部分发出拍打的声响。<br/>
两人都是第一次，说实话根本算不上舒服，但是彼此灼热的体温和终于释放出来的欲望让两人贴合得更加紧密，更加卖力地索求和取悦着彼此。<br/>
视野和胸前的软肉随着艾伦的动作不停地摇晃着，三笠咬紧了下唇，不由自主地绞紧了他的分身。 然后她把头埋进他的颈窝里，听着他克制不住的低沉喘息持续喷洒在自己的耳朵里。她很喜欢听他喘。<br/>
三笠的眼眶里蓄上了生理性的泪水，咬紧的手背也抑制不住带着哭腔的呻吟。她很开心，比起生理上的快感，更多的是和喜欢的人有了更亲密的接触所带来的满足感。<br/>
看到她在黑暗中亮晶晶的眼泪，艾伦的手指抚上她脸颊上的伤痕。那是他巨人化失控时给她留下的，永远也无法消除的伤痕。 他一直都很愧疚，无论怎样，他都不想再伤害三笠。<br/>
“……没关系，艾伦。”三笠抱着他的脑袋，亲吻着他的嘴唇。“弄疼也没关系……” 艾伦愣了一下，长发垂下来在他的脸上投下大片阴影。三笠还没来得及看清他的表情，他的吻又压了上来。<br/>
口腔中来回舔弄的舌头把她的呜咽般的喘息堵了回去，身下冲刺的速度越来越快，力道也越来越猛。一切都渐渐变得无法控制，也无法停止。<br/>
他确实不再控制自己了，双手牢牢地固定住她的腰部，变换着角度用尽全力地冲刺着。 艾伦像是要把她永远刻在脑海里一样，低头凝视着三笠的脸，然后闭上双眼。<br/>
还是那片浓稠的黑暗，他落入了一直想看的大海中，海水淹没了他，灌进他的肺里，他呼吸困难，身体越来越重，不断地往下沉没。<br/>
就这样吧。<br/>
他无所谓地继续下沉。<br/>
但暗的彼端是什么呢？他还是很想知道。<br/>
于是他又下意识地挣扎，摆动着手脚。才发现身旁还有一个人。此刻的他不是一个人。<br/>
戴着红围巾的女孩紧紧拉住他的手，凭他怎么用力地掰开她的手指都没用。<br/>
笨蛋，你要跟我一起死吗。他想。<br/>
她心甘情愿地跟着他一起沉沦，好像他们要奔赴的不是死亡，而是晴天午后的约会。<br/>
不行。他摇头。<br/>
艾伦变本加厉地摆动着腰肢，身下碰撞的动作几近疯狂。两人的身体连接处传来黏腻的水声，彼此的呼吸也越来越沉重和杂乱。<br/>
前面有光。不，准确来说是头顶上。原来黑暗的另一端是光。<br/>
他拼命托着女孩的身体往上游。在那之前他根本不知道自己会游泳。<br/>
巨大的水压让他的动作变得非常吃力。不管怎样，他一定不能牵连到她。他一定要救她。<br/>
他隐约听到她的哭着喊自己的名字，不愿意和他分开。<br/>
最敏感的那点被艾伦来回摩擦刺激着，三笠下意识地摇头，嘴里发出含糊不清的哭喊，脚趾用力地弯曲起来，膝盖也牢牢地夹紧了他。<br/>
他的汗水滴落在她的身上，他灼热的温度、他抽插的动作让她整个人都快要融化。难以承受的巨大快感席卷而来，三笠浑身瘫软，再也没有力气。<br/>
艾伦紧皱着眉头，看起来愉悦又痛苦。<br/>
他身体摆动的幅度比之前还要大，虽然疲惫感已经到了极限，但他还是开始了最后一轮的抽送。分身跳动着研磨着内壁，挣扎着推顶到最深处。<br/>
三笠的身体不自觉的微微颤抖，包含着艾伦身体一部分的器官抑制不住地收缩。<br/>
最后的时刻他保持着残存的理智把分身从她体内撤出来，释放在了外面。<br/>
虽然身下的床单沾染了过多的体液有些潮湿，彼此的身体全是热汗黏糊糊的，但两人还是久久地抱在一起。<br/>
外面的雨不知道什么时候停了，夜也已经很深了。太阳还有很久很久才会升起，黑暗还会长久地统治着这里。<br/>
直到身边的三笠发出了均匀而绵长的呼吸声，艾伦才松开她。静静看着她略带笑意的嘴角，帮她盖好了被子。<br/>
在某个临界点他终于把女孩推开了，她也确实正在缓缓地往水面上那亮光浮上去。<br/>
他很庆幸，在最后沉沦之前见到了那一束光。<br/>
艾伦满意地微笑了一下，虽然他很留恋那光亮，但他现在，只能一个人，向着无底的黑暗沉下去。<br/>
End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>时隔那么久再次写文，第一次回归就直接开车了哈哈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>